


Welcome to Fantastic Kamiyama Bookstore

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Saber, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Children, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Picture Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A oneshot collection book where characters from previous Sentai and Rider seasons interact with Touma at his bookstore. Just for fun!Continuity-wise, assume all works are set post-the older season and pre-Saber unless it’s stated otherwise. The stories won’t account for aging, so assume all characters are the age they are in their series.
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sabtember





	1. ToQgers

The ToQgers were on summer vacation, and to celebrate, went to a children’s bookstore that had recently opened. The sign, a small book near the door, was open and indicated that the store was open.

Touma looked over as some kids came into the store. He had never seen them before, but they seemed to be older elementary school kids here by themselves. They were immediately impressed by the big diorama in the middle (it was very cool).  
“Hello,” he greeted them. “Can I help you find anything?” He knelt down so he wouldn’t tower over the children.  
One of the boys had already left before Touma asked, apparently looking for something on his own. A girl with ponytails wanted fairytales, and one of the boys started going on about adventure books while a boy with glasses shyly seemed like he wanted to say something.  
“Come with me,” Touma laughed as he got up, going to the fairytales first because that was easiest.  
“Are you looking for anything?” Touma asked quietly, ignoring the louder boy at the moment.  
“Science books,” he answered.  
“What kind of science?”  
Touma ended up leading him to look at books about plants, and checked on the girls who were sitting and reading a book together. He noticed that the loud boy seemed interested in his book, Lost Memory.  
“Is this your book? Like you wrote it?”  
“It is,” Touma said. He watched as the kid looked at the summary on the back, and then at the cover.  
“Who’s that?” He pointed at a character on the cover.  
Touma gave some basic answers about his book (who the main characters were and what their goals were) and when the boy kept asking about it, Touma told him to read it and find out.  
Touma decided to find where the boy he hadn’t had a chance to talk to went, and found him reading a Sherlock Holmes book. Touma decided not to disturb him.  
Everyone seemed content, so Touma decided to go to desk and relax (he should probably work on a draft but nah) and wait to see if any of the kids wanted to buy the books. His job was fun.

Right ended up buying a copy of Touma’s book, but nobody else bought anything, with Right talking about the summary of the book as they left.  
“The title _Lost Memory_ makes me think of the Rainbow Line,” Mio decided.  
“It does. How about we go to the secret base!”  
“Okay!”


	2. Zyuohgers

Yamato hadn't considered the zyumen being interested in the small bookstore in a nearby town. But when Tusk said Amu might like it because it's cute...and Amu wanted Sela to come...and Leo didn't want to be left out...  
...well, they all ended up going.  
Yamato wasn't nervous about the store being too childish. It would mostly have kids books, but the only person who might complain about that was Leo, and he had insisted on coming along.

Touma didn't pay much attention when a group of young adults entered the store. He was just finishing up a draft (so Mei wouldn't nag him again) and he doubted they would urgently need his help.  
When Touma looked up, the group of five had broken up and were looking around. One girl was awing over the stuffed animals in Touma's store. The other girl and a boy wearing green were looking at books quietly. The remaining men walked over to another section, and Touma heard the one wearing yellow complain.

"Why do we have to go to this dumb kid's store?"  
"You said you wanted to come!" Yamato laughed, looking at picture books he recognized. "You can wait outside if you want."

The man who had been complaining left, the others stayed. Touma glanced over and saw the man sitting right in front of the door.

"Excuse me, please don't sit in front of the door."  
"Oh, sorry," Leo said as he moved out of the way. "Why do you like books?"  
The owner paused for a minute and joined Leo outside before answering.  
"Because they're fun. Anything can happen in a book! I write fantasy since they don't have to be realistic, and I can create a whole world for people to enjoy."  
Leo nodded. "That makes sense. I guess."  
"Do you not like books?"  
"They're just...too long, I guess. I find it boring to read all the words."  
"Here, come back inside," Touma stood up and headed back to a section of the store. "Picture books have less words and very big pictures. Here, this one is good."  
Leo looked at the book, titled _Roar_.

Yamato watched as the store owner sat down with Leo, who seemed...less then thrilled to be treated like a kid. As they were getting started, Yamato walked over.  
"What are you guys reading?"  
"A picture book called Roar. Want to join us?"  
"Yeah. Hey Amu, come here, I think you'll like this too."  
The book was pretty childish, but Yamato was right- Leo and Amu liked reading the character's lines and being allowed to roar. Sela and Tusk politely ignored them, sitting down with their own books.  
They ended up buying the book, and while Amu really did want a stuffed animal, it turned out they weren't for sale.  
But in the end, everyone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Roar is by Robert Munsch.


	3. Takeru (Ghost)

Takeru really wanted to go to the bookstore. He had been to one before, but after reviving, it felt like everything was interesting and new again.  
He went by himself, not sure how long he would be or if he would buy anything.

“Hello,” Touma greeted as a young man came into the store. The boy acknowledged him, then went to the History section. Touma didn’t bother him, assuming this customer knew what they were here for.

Takeru went to look at History books. Then Adventure, and Action, and Horror. (This was a kid’s store, so the horror books weren’t too scary.) He just wanted to look at everything, and smell the New Book Smell.   
He didn’t realize how long he was taking. Other people came and went, but once the store was empty again, the owner approached him.   
“Can I help you find anything?”   
“Oh- no, uh, I’m just looking...I haven’t been to a bookstore in a while. It’s nice,” he smiled, putting the book back on the shelf.   
“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” the owner replied, going back to his desk.   
Takeru paused. Maybe he looked too deep into the meaning of that, but...   
“I’m glad I’m here too,” Takeru mumbled when the owner was far enough away.   
It was nice, being here. Not worrying about disappearing into thin air due to his emotional state.   
He looked at the owner briefly.   
They were both here.   
Takeru grabbed a copy of Peter Pan, just so he would have something from the store. On the way, he noticed a book called _Lost Memory_.   
“Did you write this?” He asked the owner.   
“I did,” the owner confirmed, proud of his work. 

Takeru bought two things from the store.


End file.
